


A Wish Upon a Star

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Married Life, Romance, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: When their eyes met for a brief moment between ardent kisses, Ichika's face turned red instantly, and her cute reaction added more sparks to the already burning fire in Okazaki's special mood.





	A Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello! Here is another Kei x Ichika one-shot we want to represent. We hope you will like this fic ^_^  
> Can't wait for the FD! *_* Okazaki is soooo cool there!

 

 

**A Wish Upon A Star**

It was a warm summer night. Ichika stood on the balcony of her new apartment. She was dressed in a silky nightgown of dove-white colour. The beauty looked up at the night sky dreamily. The view was amazing. Millions of bright stars were shining above, sending their smiles to her. And suddenly Ichika saw a shooting star.

The girl pressed her hand to her heart and made a wish with a sincere faith **.** Unexpectedly the young officer felt her husband’s arms around her slim waist. She would never confuse them with anyone else’s. Her heart knew that it was him and besides…only Kei had that unique fresh scent she loved to inhale so much.

The young man kissed the soft and pale skin of her neck and asked what she had wished for.  Ichika said that it was a secret. A disobedient smile was playing on her lips, when Okazaki chuckled and replied that he would make all efforts to make her tell him her wish. The young wife released herself from his tight hug and turned around, sending him a shy adorable smile.

“If I tell you, Mr. SP Officer, my wish will not come true.”

And with those words she was about to go to the bedroom, but Kei interrupted her bold intentions by capturing her hand and pulling her body to his swiftly. Unexpectedly to herself, Ichika let out a squeal of surprise. But the man looked deep into her emerald eyes. Tenderness and never-ending love could be clearly read in his mirrors of soul that had the most beautiful colour the girl had ever seen.

“I want to be the only one, who fulfills all your wishes, my beloved wife,” he said in a velvet teasing voice. 

Then he bent his head down and kissed her on the slightly parted lips.  He kissed her deeply and emotionally, slowly showing his loyalty and adoration. To Ichika’s great amazement, he bent her down the next moment, holding her by the back like in tango.

For some unknown reason she made him feel like a hero of some novel tonight. If only someone could know, how much he loved to be a hero to his sweet Ichika-chan. He didn’t plan to take that pose, but his enlightened mood whispered to his heart that she would look incredible with her luxury loose hair touching the floor. Moreover, her deeply flushed face was the main proof that she was reacting to the special atmosphere he was creating.

The girl held her breath, when she found herself soaring in the air. It felt amazing and extremely intimate to be held like that! But the most indescribable moment happened, when she saw her husband’s face standing out against a starry background. The view made her speechless. Her mouth opened slightly in admiration. His light eyes were shining just like those distant stars she would never reach. Suddenly the girl realized that Kei was her lucky star. He was there for her and she could always reach for him no matter how far away he might be. Their souls were tied with invisible ribbon from the very beginning till forever.

A smile found its perfect place on her pink lips, as she decided to give up and tell him her wish. 

“Come back to me alive, Kei,” the way she pronounced his name made his heart skip a beat. “I need you and your love. Without you I'm not living, but existing.”

He smiled at her so warmly and brightly like the sun itself, and after taking her in his arms he carried his beauty to their private chambers.

Okazaki laid her on their large bed and whispered sincerely to his outstanding wife the words his heart wanted her to hear.

“You know, my heart is beating desperately, it beats only for you, Ichika. I promise that I will always come back to you no matter what.”

He lay beside her on the bed and she took him in her tender embrace, kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

“This wish is my most treasured,” she whispered emotionally in his ear, closing her eyes.

“My goal in life is to fulfill your wish, love,” Kei responded and captured his beloved girl’s lips in a deep and sensual kiss, forcing her to understand his serious intentions.

When their eyes met for a brief moment between ardent kisses, Ichika’s face turned red instantly, and her cute reaction added more sparks to the already burning fire in Okazaki’s special mood.

The night was young and beautiful…just like them... but the stars had never shone so brightly like they did that night.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The art by [Daria GIFT](https://vk.com/daria_gift_art) \- an amazing artist. Visit her [VK](https://vk.com/daria_gift_art)
> 
> An art for our fanfic “A Wish Upon a Star”.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions! So, review, please~ :eager:


End file.
